


Painted Faces

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Clown Makeup, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Jerome can't sit still long enough for you to get his makeup done.





	

“Do I look like an abstract Picasso piece, yet?” With a brief eye roll came your snarky reply, “Just shush, if anything I’m fixing your parent’s mistake. Now, stop moving! Otherwise it’ll get smudged and I’ll have to start over  again!” “Well I’m sorry that I had to sneeze! I haven’t worked out my bodily function schedule yet, Gorgeous.”

 

Chuckling lightly, you stepped back to look at your masterpiece. Your carrot-topped boyfriend, Jerome, was his doing his best to sit still as you did his makeup for his big performance tonight. And, what look goes better with the Prince of Killer Comedy than clown makeup?

 

Now, you weren’t going to over-do it. But you figured that a wide red-lipped clown smile would make a bold enough point. The problem? Jerome couldn’t keep his mouth shut long enough.

 

As of right now, you were on your 5th attempt (but who’s keeping count?). And the show was in 45 minutes, with the star far from ready.

 

“C’mon, J, we need to get you all gorgeous, yourself. Please just sit still!” Dipping your brush back into the jar, you resumed your work. You painted lightly against his lips, making them appear fuller, and for sure more clown-like. 

 

A soft murmur of “Hey, Gorgeous?” brought your hand to an abrupt halt. Because one, his lips were moving and you didn’t want to have to re-start. And two, you had never heard him use that tone. 

 

Swallowing, you replied with a questioning, “Yeah, J?” With a tender look, he smiled his rare non-maniac smile, and said, “You know I love you, right? People call me a prince, but even before that, I’ve thought of you as my princess. And that will never change, no matter what this crappy city full of cops brings our way.”

 

When he finished his speech, you smiled, and brought your naked lips to his painted ones. Tongues met, teeth bit, and love was messily expressed (not that either of you would have it any other way). His red mouth stained yours, and when the two of you broke apart, you giggled at the mess you had made of one another. 

 

“Look’s like I have to start over again.”


End file.
